


To Flirt With A Bookworm

by LunaLockser



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Books, Complete, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gajevy - Freeform, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, OTP Feels, One Shot, Randomness, Shameless Shipping, gruvia implied, lories implied, nalu implied, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLockser/pseuds/LunaLockser
Summary: Gajeel learns just how much Levy loves her books. Oneshot. Includes Gajevy, with hints of Nalu, Gruvia, and LokeAries. Rated T for mild language.





	To Flirt With A Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Puddin's, first fanfiction ever! I got the idea for this story while joking with my sister, Levy is a very playful character, and I can see her as everyone's best friend, so I can see her finding the best way to let a person down.
> 
> Please drop a review, and any constructive criticism is encouraged!  
> I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

"Oi Shrimp, are you even listenin'?"

 

"U huh yeah," the bluenette murmured not glimpsing up from her page. Gajeel sighed, annoyed at the lack of attention. He didn't mean to sound clingy, but was it too much to ask for his girlfriend to listen to a story. All he wanted to do was boast about his latest fight with Salamander, but no, his little Shrimp was too absorbed in her new book.

 

"Probably best you wait 'till she finishes her book."

 

Gajeel turned around at the sound of the male Shadow Gear members. He fought the urge to scowl at their smirks, as if they ever did any better getting her attention.

 

"Don't feel too disappointed," Droy continued, "No one is ever able to get her attention when she gets a new book."

 

"We all had to learn that lesson one way or another," Jet added. Apparently, the whole guild found humor in Gajeel's struggle as several guild members chuckled as they nodded in agreement.

 

"One time Natsu managed to burn the table next to her and she didn't notice until Lisanna pulled her away," laughed Cana from her seat at the bar.

 

The iron dragon slayer had to admit that his Bookworm definitely was capable of becoming that lost in a story.

 

"I must admit I haven't even been able to make progress," chuckled a new voice.

 

"Loke what are you doing here?" Lily asked.

 

"Well I felt a sudden urge to have one of Mira's drinks, when I heard a certain dragon slayer was struggling to gain Levy's affections," the spirit replied smoothly.

 

"Oi don't make it sound like that! And what the hell you mean you haven't made progress?" The raven haired man yelled out. All this conversation was doing was pissing him off more. He sure as hell did not like the image of the lion flirting with his girl.

 

"Loke has flirted with every single girl in the guild during his time here,"  Mira explained, "but no girl found a funnier way of letting him down than Levy."

 

"Broke his heart," Jet laughed.

 

"Who broke whose heart?" Levy asked. Everyone jumped,  no one had even notice her put the book down. 

 

"Oh we were just informing your dragon about the times Loke would try to woo you," Gray chimed in from his seat next to Juvia.

 

"Oh dear Levy, won't you reconsider my offer?" Loke asked, grabbing her arm and putting dramatic sparkles into his eyes. Levy's response came quicker than Gajeel could show his possessiveness.

 

"I'm sorry kind sir but my heart belongs to another," Levy sighed pulling her arm out of his grasp and gliding back to the table. Gajeel felt his pride grow as she came cost to his seat, until her gasp went past him and back to her book. 

 

"My soul can only love my books!" Levy exclaimed bringing the book to her chest theatrically. Gajeel could only stare in confusion as the whole guild laughed at the scene before them. 

 

"Oh but fair maiden you are breaking my heart! I beseech you," the lion begged barely suppressing chuckles.

 

"Oh dear knight I'm sorry but while I enjoy your company the song of my books is just too sweet!" The script mage gave up concealing her amusement.

 

"No Levy you must choose, either me or the books!" the celestial spirit exclaimed, snatching the book out the bluenette's hands.

 

"Oh dear, there is only one way to make such an important, life changing decision," Levy cried as she raised her finger.

 

"Eeny meeny,

Miny moe,

Catch an Exceed by the toe,

If he says 'Aye' let him go

Eeny meeny

Miny moe"

 

Levy stopped with her finger pointing directly at Loke.

 

"Nah, I still choose my books," Levy shrugged grabbing the book back and took her place next the the now amused iron dragon slayer.

 

"Alright as fun as that was I'm not sure Aries would appreciate you flirting Loke," Lucy called out from her spot on Natsu's lap. 

 

"Don't worry, she knows I'm never serious," Loke reassured, "But I should be going,  got a double date with Aquarius and Scorpio."  With that, he left.

 

Levy snuggled in closer to Gajeel,

 

"So what happened after you threw the spoon at Natsu?" She said while looking at her page. Gajeel just smiled at his bookworm.

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you guys like it? Hope You all enjoyed, and I am working on more stories, but some encouragement would be lovely so leave a review.
> 
> Originally posted on Apr 29, 2015 via FF.net


End file.
